Kitty's Crazy Plans
by IvyCreed6
Summary: Kitty decides to throw a Party and tricks the Professors to leave. Then the crazy begins.
1. Party!

**Title-Kitty's Slumber Party**

**Author-IvyCreed6**

**Editor-Sotsumi**

**Ideas- falco no miko**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters or the songs mentioned…..yet….**

Chapter One- The plans

Rogue hummed to Marilyn Manson inside her head. Because of courseshe would never hum out loud.

"What are ya doin?" Rogue asked shocked as she walked into the kitchen. Kitty was setting out bowls of various unhealthy snack foods along with healthy snacks for herself on the counter.

" I'm like, setting up for the party." She said as as she attempted to open a bag of cheetos, but the plastic remained stubborn and didn't separate. Rogue raised a questioning eyebrow, she had no idea that there was going to be a party..

"What party?"

"The slumber party of course." Kitty grunted pulling on the sides of the bag still trying to open it.

"Kitty, there is absolutly no way they're going to let you have a slumber party."

"Did you notice that there aren't any adults? The professor and Hank went on a trip, and Logan and Ororo won a free trip to Hawaii." Kitty explained squeesing the bag. The bag suddenly burst open and cheetos flew everywhere and came bag down in a shower or orange yummy goodness. Kitty looked around the room embarrased. "Somebody else will clean that up." She shrugged leaving the kitchen and walking into the rec-room, with Rogue following her.

"They all left?" Rogue asked stunned as Kitty switched the tv on and put in the dvd of Saw.

"Yup."

"How did you get them all to leave?"

"Easy, I borrowed Kurt's image inducer and a recording of the professor's voice and used them to make myself look and sound like the professor." Kitty grinned mishciechoiusly. Rogue shook her head.

"Kitty, you can do all that but can't even make a VCR record?"

"Hey that's harder than it looks." Kitty said defensivly putting her hands on her hips.

"Sure."Rogue rolled her eyes and took a seat on the couch. "You know they're gonna find out and you're gonna be so dead."

"I know." Kitty nodded as the door bell rang. "The guests are here!" She screamed excitedly

Kitty ran out of the room to answer the door and after a few moments curiosity got the best of the teenage goth, so with a sigh she followed Kitty into the hall to see who she invited. She recognized the two people that stood in the hall.

"Wait… Kitty, you invited Wanda and Tabitha?"

"Actually she only invited me but Wanda crashed." Tabitha explained strolling in as if she owned the place. Kitty raised an eyebrow as if to ask why.

"The guy's decided it would be a good idea to watch cartoons in their boxers." She said repressing a disgusted shudder.

"Personally it was a pretty good sight…except Todd and Freddy...Pie looked good enough to eat." She licked her lips and grinned

"HE'S MY BROTHER!' Wanda yelled. The loudness of her voice shook dust off the ceiling.

"Well I knew that." Tabitha rolled her eyes as she disappeared into the rec-room.

'Wanda rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers. "I'm going to need years of therapy because of her."

"Aren't we all?" Rogue sighed and followed as Kitty led them back to the rec-room.

"Okay I just have to get everyone down here and then throw the guys out so they don't get in the way."

Kitty explained cheerily.

"Wait no guys? How are we gonna have any fun?" Tabitha asked from her spot on the couch.

"Trust me we'll have tons of fun." Kitty replied and then phazed through the floor.

"You know…. Her voice is kinda scaring me…." Wanda said, blinking after the girl left.

" Like something out of a horror film… with valley girl zombies…."

A couple minutes after Kitty left, other girls from the institute came piling into the room along with all the guys. "Okay… as all the girls know you have been gathered here to have a slumber party…" Kitty began but the rest of her sentence was interuppted by groans from the guys. Kitty frowned at them " I never said guys were staying." This caused all the guys to be silent trying to figure out what she meant.

"Kitty, the mansion doesn't belong to you." Scott said, for he was the leader, and had to say something or else he felt useless.

"Yeah, besides where will we go?" Bobby added on to Scott's comment.

"That, I believe, is your problem. Jean, if you will be so kind." Kitty motioned to the guys with her hand, and Jean lifted them into the air, and pushed them out the door using her telekenisis.

While the guys sat blinking on the lawn, the girls were inside starting to have a good time.

"Yo, K, mind getting the snacks in here?" Tabitha yelled over the loud booming of the stereo.

" Don't worry Kitty, I'll get them." Jean used her powers to lift all the bowls of junk food and healthy food and set them down on the various tables in the room.

**Meanwhile Outside**

"We can't go back in there with out being pummeled by the girls." Sam argued against Bobby's plan to storm the institute.

" It's just for one night. Ve can find somevhere else to stay." Kurt shrugged.

"Like where?" Scott asked. "I don't think we have enough cash to get enough hotel rooms ,and no people will takes us in since the town found out we're mutants."

"Leave that all to me." Kurt bamfed leaving the familiar stench of brimstone behind.

"Oh no!" Forge yelled putting both his hands of his face home alone style. "I left my dimensional transport portal open!" But nobody seemed to share his fear because they had no idea what the dimensional transport portal was, but if they did they would've freaked out too.

**Meanwhile at the BrotherHood house**

In the BrotherHood house, the sounds of cartoons blared through the speakers.

Lance and Pietro were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, trying to be as far away from each other as possible.

Fred was sitting in his own chair, and Todd was sitting on the floor. Wanda wasn't lying when she said they were all wearing their boxers. They were all very surprised when Kurt bamfed into the room on top of the TV, but Kurt was the most surprised since he'd never seen any of them in only their underwear before.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurt yelled, covering his eyes in terror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Todd screamed hopping away.

"What do you want, Fuzzy?" Lance yelled, not trying to shut up Todd, who was still screaming.

"First, put you pants on." He whimpered from his perch on the TV.

Lance growled, and turned to go upstairs, thinking he was going to be followed by everyone when he saw Pietro already had ran upstairs at super speed andhis pants on, and Fred who was too lazy to get up simply grabbed a blanket from the back of the chair, and covered himself up. He sighed and continued up the stairs.

**One Minute Later**

Lance was back in the TV room, fully clothed and demanding an explanation.

"Okay, Blue Boy, spill." He snarled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Vell, The guys from the Institute all need a place to crash for tonight." Kurt explained.

"Wait, you actually think we're gonna let you losers stay with us?" Pietro raised one eyebrow.

"You have no choice." Kurt responded, remaining unfazed.

"Really? What are you gonna do about it?" Fred asked, standing up in an attempt to look imposing. It may have worked…if he didn't have a pink floral blanket wrapped around his waist like a towel.

"It doesn't matter vhat I can do, It matters vhat my muzzer can do." Kurt said with a smug smirk. They couldn't turn him down because they were all terrified of his mother.

The Brotherhood exchanged worried glances, before Lance sighed. "Fine we'll let you stay… but you must sleep in the closet."

"Deal." Kurt nodded before bamfing out of the room.

"But I sleep in the closet." Todd whined.

"That's why they have to sleep in there." Lance shrugged wishing it was the X-Gals that needed a place to sleep.

**Back at the Mansion**

"Okay girls Karaoke!" Kitty yelled over the stereo and the laughter of the girls as they sang along and danced.

"Me first!" Tabitha yelled grabbing the michrophone from Kitty's hand with a grin. "And I know the perfect song."

The girls took a seat in various places in the room their eyes on Tabitha as she plugged in the michrophone, put in a Waitressess CD, and began to sing as the music started.

" I know what boys like  
I know what guys want  
I know what boys like  
I've got what boys like

I know what boys like  
I know what guys want  
I see them looking

I make them want me  
I like to tease them  
They want to touch me  
I never let them

I know what boys like  
I know what guys want  
I know what boys like, boys  
like, boys like me

But you, you're special  
I might let you  
You're so much different  
I might let you  
Mmmmm would you like that  
I might let you

I know what boys like  
I know what guys want  
I liow what boys like  
I know what's on their minds

I what what boya like  
I know what guys want  
They talk about me

I got my cat moves  
That so upset them  
Zippers and buttons  
Fun to frustrate them  
They get so angry  
Like pouty children  
Denied their candy  
I laugh right at them

I know what buys like  
I know what guys want  
I know what boys like,  
boys like, boys like me  
Na, na, nya, nya, nya, nya...

I feel sad now  
I will let you  
Sorry I teased you  
I will let you  
This time I mean it  
I wil1 let you  
Anything you want  
You can trust me  
I really want to  
You can trust me  
How would you like it  
You can trust me

Sucker. Hmmmmm...

I know what boys like  
I know what guys want  
I know what boys like, boys  
like, boys like me

Gny, nya, gna nyah nya..."

As she ended the song a slow clap came from the door way. The girls turned to see four strangers standing there. The tallest spoke up "That was great Tabby."

Tabitha put one hand on her hip, she and Kitty spoke at the same time. "Who are you?"

The group grinned……

**I Hope you guys like it. I left off who the people are it shall be a surprise…….** **Please review! And give crazy ideas if you got them.**


	2. Explanations and Bad Influences

"That was great, Tabby."

Tabitha put one hand on her hip; she and Kitty spoke at the same time. "Who are you?"

The group grinned. The shortest a girl with dark hair that seemed almost black (but for the sake of the story we'll call it black) spoke up next.

"Well...we are members of the WHAT Team."

"The what team?" All girls asked in unison.

"Yes." A shorter brunette answered with a nod.

"No, what is the name of your team?"

"Precisely." The blonde answered, her blue eyes blinking in wonder at their confusion.

The girls looked at each other, each as lost as the next.

"Your team's name is Precisely?" Kitty asked.

"No it's WHAT." The Tallest spoke again.

"How should we know?" Jean inquired, which was weird because she could just read their mind, but Jean had "morals".

"We just told you!" All four of the mysterious girls answered in uniison.

Amara sighed, feeling rather dumb. "What is it?"

"Yes" The almost black (but for the sake of the story just called black)-haired girl replied.

"Your team's name is Yes?" Jubilee asked.

"No it's WHAT!" The smaller brunette raised her voice.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" All the X-Gals yelled.

"Wait I've seen this comedy sketch before. Everybody be quiet." The tallest answered everyone obeyed and fell silent. "We are called the WHAT Team. Our Team name is spelled. W-H-A-T." She explained.

"OH!" Then there was understanding.

"I'm Candice Marie Costello, Ace Reporter." The Tallest announced. "But you can call me Candie. This is Emilee Burke." She motioned to the "black" haired girl.

"This is Jinx and Taylor Ghast." Candie finished.

"I prefer to be called Nemesis." The shorter brunette added with a scowl in Candie's direction.

A strange silence fell over the group as they all wondered what should be said next. Kitty was the first to snap out of it. "So... what are you doing here?"

Emilee sighed dramatically. "Well you see, Taylor needed assistance in comprehending her physics homework and I was unable to tutor her so we sought out to find Forge. However our resident Genius was nowhere in sight. Then due to Taylor's unbalanced nature, gravity took affect on her causing her to fall precisely 9.8 meters per second and she landed on a button." Emilee paused and took a large breath, unaware that only Jean was following what she was saying.

"That demolecularized our physical beings and atomically reconstructed us again in this alternate dimension or parallel universe."

Candie rolled her eyes and groaned. "Would you please stop doing that Emilee? You sound like that Reed Richards creep."

At this statement Jean gasped in horror. "Reed Richards is not a creep! He is a brilliant man and a cutting edge scientist!"

Jinx gagged,and Taylor made a cough that sounded a lot like "Child Molester."

"Anyway, the point we're trying to get at is do you know where we can find the Forge from your universe?" Candie asked.

The X-Gals shifted uncomfortably. "We kinda kicked him out." Rogue answered finally.

"BUT YOU SHOULD STAY!" Kitty announced. "Until he comes back."

"Yeah the more the merrier as I always say." Tabitha flashed a peace sign.

The WHAT Team exchanged glances. "Sure."

Meanwhile

"Wait, let me get this straight: All of the girls are having a crazy party where they're doing who knows what, and all of you are sitting here not trying to get it on video tape!" Pietro yelled, waving his hands in the air.

"Well yeah. That would be invading their privacy." Scott answered with a shrug, not understanding what the big deal was.

All the Brotherhood boys slapped a hand over their faces.

"Oy..." Lance shook his head trying to comprehend how any of the X-Geeks had girlfriends.

"Let me explain." Pietro, sighed massaging his temples. "Girls, when they are alone with their own species, do things that we guys would pay a whole lot of money to see."

"OH!" The X-guys said in unison... which was very creepy.

Fred rose to his feet and pointed at Forge who's face was turned away in horror along with every other guy. "You! What's wrong with you guys?"

"Towel! Put your towel back on." Roberto stated.

Fred looked down and saw the towel was no longer around his waist. "Oh!" He puleld it back up and everyone relaxed somewhat.

"Anyway... Smart Guy! Can you hook up the cameras to our TV?"

Forge stared at Fred as if he were the stupidest person alive...which he probably was.

"Psht! Can Einstein solve the theory of Relativity?"

He sighed when all the guys stared at him quizzically. "Yes I can hack into the security system and get the video to appear on your Television set. All I need is a computer."

All eyes turned towards a broken PC sitting on a three-legged table in the kitchen. Forge cracked his knuckles. "Easily fixed."

Meanwhile

"So what is your Universe like?" Amara asked after they'd all changed into their PJs. She was wearing a black silk tank top with matching shorts with flames.

"Well... It's a lot like here actually. The guys are all the same except Scott he got kinda angsty after the death of J-... His Gerbil Named John!" Taylor rubbed her side after Emilee elbowed her. In their universe Jean was dead; but it was best not to mention that.

"Yeah. Except I'm dating Kurt..." Candie added with a sigh thinking about her Fuzzy elf.

"Well that's a nice change from this universe I'm starting to think He's turned gay after Amanda dumped him." Tabitha laughed plopping down on the couch with Wanda. They were wearing matching night shirts and pants. Wanda didn't seem to enjoy it too much.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop wearing those!" Wanda snapped.

Tabitha laughed. "C'mon Wands We're like sisters!"

"I have no sister." She grumbled crossing her arms.

"Okay all set." Forge pushed a button and The Tv switched to a view of the X-Gals.

They were sitting in a circle with various snacks.

All the boys eyes were glued to the TV set all except for Scott who remained unaffected by the screen.

"Who are those four girls with them?" He asked pointing at the four WHAT Team members.

"Who cares?" Bobby asked still looking at the TV.

"Especially when that blonde is stretching!" Sam added.

At once all the boy's heads tilted to the left, and even Scott was hooked.

"Pass the Popcorn." He ordered taking a seat by Kurt.

"Oh look! Now the brunette is trying!"

**Meanwhile**

"Okay I give! You win the flexibility contest, Jinxy." Taylor fell to the floor in a heap.

Jinx laughed and took a bow. "Thank you, I do try."

"Would you two Rubber girls sit down so we can continue?" Jubilee grabbed a handful of Skittles. "It's your turn anyway, Jean. If you could sleep with any of the guys other than Scoot, who would it be?"

The guys started taking bets.

"Oh, c'mon girls, I already said I wouldn't have anyone other than Scott." Jean waved them off.

"Jean, you have to have thought about it!" Kitty sighed throwing popcorn at her.

"Well... I guess... it would have to be." She bit her lip, looking at all the girls. "Pyro."

Everyone at The Mansion and at The Brotherhood began laughing, all except Scott, who found it very unamusing.

"Oh, C'mon Scoot, It is very funny." Kurt laughed putting an hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Whatever."

"I just happen to like his accent, that's all!"

The girls laughed harder.

"It's a turn on! Oh, I'm getting more soda!" She snapped, blushing deeply and walking out of the room.

"Haha well... Candie, you said you were dating Kurt in your universe. Who else would you choose?" Kitty inquired, now that Jean was gone.

The boys exchanged confused glances.

"Okay, who are those crazy people?" Bobby asked.

"I dunno but vhat do zey mean by 'Dating Kurt in your Universe?' I'm not dating anyvone." Kurt stared, tail twitching.

"I've been trying to tell you! They're probably from my dimensional transport portal!" Forge proclaimed. 

"Shhh! She's answering!" They all commanded.

Forge sighed sadly at being dismissed once again.

"Forge definitely. He is sooo hot in my universe. I wonder if he is here too."

There was a resounding "Mhm." throughout all the girls.

Candie grinned. "What about you, Wanda? Do you think Forge is hot?" She asked with a mischevious grin.

Wanda's eyes widened then narrowed. "Why should I tell you?"

"BECAUSE I AM THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST!" Candie shouted.

Wanda was surprised by this outburst"O-of course not. Please, I don't have time to concentrate on men…."

Her face was deep red and it was obvious she was lying.

"My girl has a crush on an X-Geek!" Tabitha hugged Wanda tightly.

"I don't have a crush on anyone…but out of all the guys I have to choose to sleep with, he would be my choice." She stated matter-of-factly.

Todd cried into a pillow, while Forge was getting high fives. He was up two girls.

"What can I say? Girls like a brainy guy."

"That isn't an accomplishment. It was my sister and the crazy one." Pietro snorted; but of course, he was just envious because nobody had chosen him yet.

"MY TURN! CHOOSE ME!" Tabitha yelled, waving her hand in the air.

Kitty laughed at the girl's antics. "Fine. Tabitha, who would you choose?"

"Pie…The boy's pasty but I have seen him in the shower and well…you know."

"Kill me now…" Wanda groaned, as Jean re-entered.

"Ick! In our dimension he's all over every girl and he will not leave me alone! It's because I'm the only girl who won't have sex with him." Taylor gagged.

Tabitha gasped. "You mean he's asked and you refused!"

"Well, yeah, He's ugly." Taylor scooted away as the girl got closer.

"So who are you dating there?" Wolfsbane asked, as other girls tried to pulled Tabitha away.

"Alex. Scoot's brother." She said quietly with a blush.

"And who would you choose besides him?" Kitty asked, breathlessly, after she'd phased Tabitha through the floor."

" Remy, of course.He's hot." Taylor grinned then dodged a soda can being thrown at her head from Jinx, then a pillow from Rogue. "Back off my Cajun!" Both girls yelled.

Nemesis laughed. "I'm just kidding!"Both girls still glared menacingly.

"Eep." Taylor squeaked, then ran, with Rogue and Jinx hot on her heels.

"I'm sorry!"

The boys looked at Pietro who was busy twitching.

"Called Ugly….am not ugly…" He stated, and the guys shook their heads.

"Girly man." Lance scoffed.

"Hey, speaking of the Cajun and the Spitfire… Maybe the Acolytes should be in on this too." Fred suggested.

"Fred, that is the… greatest thing I've ever heard! Let's call em" Todd hopped away, briefly forgetting about Wanda's "betrayal."


	3. Questions, Monsters, and Fireflies

**Title-Kitty's Slumber Party**

**Author-IvyCreed6**

**Editor-Sotsumi**

**Ideas- falco no miko**

**Disclaimer- I own The WHAT Team and that's it.**

**Chapter 3- Monsters and Fireflies**

* * *

"Well what is so important dat you call Remy from sleeping?" Gambit asked, shoving inside the Brotherhood house.

"Just look at the Television and this will all make sense." Pietro answered

smugly leaning back in his recliner.

Gambit's eyes traveled to the screen and widened. "Chere?" He asked seeing Rogue and another girl attempting to strangle a smaller teen.

"What's goin' on?"

"They're having a slumber party." Roberto announced.

Gambit grinned pulling out his cards. "If dey find out about dis, den you're dead, mes amis."

"Don't worry about that, just sit down." Lance ordered.

Gambit shrugged. "Gambit not turn down an invitation. Piotr! Get in here! John, stop burnin de bushes!"

* * *

Taylor held both hands out, forming a silver force field around her body.

"I was joking, guys! You won't get through this barrier."

The two attacking girls backed off a little.

"Well, as long as you get the point." Rogue crossed her arms.

"Yeah..." Jinx added and they walked away together, not even realizing it was them who should be fighting each other.

"I'm bored with this." Tabitha sighed, looking down at her fingernails.

"What? You suggested it!" Jubilee stared at her quizzically.

"How about another question? Like...what's the sexiest thing your man does?" Amara spoke up.

"Bobby? Sexy? Ha! That's very funny. All the boy ever does is eat and play Poker. He doesn't take me out anywhere." Jubilee scorned, crossing her arms.

* * *

Bobby was appalled. "I take her places! Just last week I took her out! I don't know what she's complaining about!"

"Women are never satisfied." Sam agreed.

"Amen."Pietro added along with a couple others who made various agreements.

* * *

"Wait, didn't he take you out last Friday?" Rahne asked, scratching her head.

"Yeah, a Monster Truck Rally. That is sooo romantic." Jubilee snorted.

"Well, at least be glad you have a man." Amara sighed, hugging a couch pillow.

Taylor patted her back. "It's okay, 'Mara. I'm sure guys are just intimidated by your _firey _disposition." She laughed, and Amara smacked her with a pillow.

"It's not funny!"

Emilee shook her head exasperatedly. "You'll have to forgive Nemesis, she's The Queen of Puns."

"And proud of it." Taylor grinned. "And don't be ashamed Amara, you're very _Hot_."

Amara growled and her armed turned to fire. "Shut up with the puns!"

* * *

"Who's the Sheila who generates the fire mate?" John asked when Amara's arm began to blaze.

"That's Amara aka Magma. Cute but deadly." Ray explained as a sudden jet of water shot from Emilee's hand extinguishing the flames.

"Hmmm...Magma huh?" John muttered smirking. "She could be useful."

"What'd you say?" Ray asked turning back.

"Nothing!"

* * *

"What's the sexiest thing Scott does, Jean?" Tabitha asked, resting her chin on her palm, and looking at the red head expectantly.

"Well I don't know... I guess when he's acting all demanding and responsible around the other kids." She answered with a blush.

"Ew! So every time we're training with him it turns you on!" Jubilee asked recoiling.

"Not like that!" Jean objected.

"This is dumb. Ah'm leavin'" Rogue sighed getting up from her position on the floor.

"Me too. I can't believe you dragged me here."

The two goths quickly fled the room into the hall.

* * *

"Where is Chere going?" Remy asked after Rogue and Wanda disappeared.

"I don't know, but we can't have two screens so we'll have to forget about them for now." Forge said with a sigh. He too was somewhat disappointed that they had disappeared.

Remy crossed his arms, muttering in French.

* * *

The question moved on to Rahne who grinned (as Taylor would say) wolfishly.

"When he speaks in Portugese. That is hot. Along with the earring." She sighed falling back onto a pile of pillows.

"It's too bad he doesn't do it often."

* * *

Lance scratched his chin, then realized something huge.

"You realize that they're giving us the answers to making them happy, right?"

"What?" Was the collective answer.

"Bobby, if you take her on more romantic dates, then Jubilee will be happy. And Scott, if you do whate Jean likes then she'll be happy. And if whatever-your-name-is speaks in Spanish."

"Portugese." Roberto corrected.

"Whatever. The girls will be happy because they get what they want." Lance explained.

"And the girls will, in return, want to make us happy." Pietro nodded. "I get what he's saying."

"Alright everyone, so for once in you lives, listen to what your girlfriends are saying." Lance commanded.

"Aw."

* * *

"Well, Tabitha what is the sexiest thing about Pietro?"

"When he runs." She added, licking her lips. "It's hot. Especially when he's carrying you."

Taylor shuddered. "That is so gross."

Tabitha laughed. "Babe, you don't know what you're missing."

"I'm about to lose my lunch. I know that." Taylor replied, making the rest laugh.

"Fine. What do you like so much about Surfer-boy?" Tabitha asked.

Taylor smiled dreamily. "When he gets out of the pool, and he's soaking wet."

"Heck yeah, I've seen him when he was staying with Scott. That was a pretty good sight." Jubilee agreed.

"Can anybody say six pack?" The two girls high fived.

"You shouldn't be so hard on Bobby. Surely there is something you like about him." Kitty defended.

Jubilee sighed. "I suppose he makes me laugh. That's about it."

* * *

Bobby glared at the screen. "Stupid surfer..." He muttered to himself. Some of the guys were actually starting to feel bad for him.

Jubilee wasn't acting very girlfriend-like.

"Sorry, man." Sam apologized.

Bobby shook his head. "No big deal, man. I'm gonna go get some fresh air." He got up from the couch and headed outside.

Roberto looked around. "Hey, I just realized something. It's kinda been quiet..."

* * *

Rogue and Wanda walked in silence down the hall for a long while.

"So. How is living with the Brotherhood?" Rogue asked finally.

"You should know. You lived there too for a while." Wanda answered.

"Oh yeah..." More silence.

"These halls are like something out of a horror movie. How do guys live here?" Wanda asked.

"Ah dunno. Ah guess it is kinda creepy." Rogue answered.

They heard a noise behind them and quickly turned around.

Seeing nothing, the two girls shrugged it off.

Rogue sighed, and was calm until a large shadow appeared on the hall, raising a knife.

"Look out!" She yelled, tackling the other girl to the ground.

The tall shrouded figure fell on them...

&&&&&

The girls in the living room heard the shout and were silenced.

The a loud, eerie scream echoed through out the school.

"What was that?" Rahne asked grabbing Amara's shoulder.

"I don't know."

"I'll go check." Taylor said nervously as she lifted into to air, and flew out.

* * *

Forge switched the camera this time. Both the Cajun, the Toad and he himself were kinda worried about the shouts.

When the camera flashed onto the two goths and the shadow, Taylor was there.

Both girls were dazed and beneath the unconcious attacker.

* * *

Taylor slowly reached towards the hood and pulled it off, revealing Jamie. With a frown, she pulled the entire cloak away, revealing three Jamies.

"That little weasel." Rogue fumed, getting up.

"You are so dead." Wanda glared.

"Hehehe hi girls!" He laughed nervously, dropping the rubber knife in his hand.

"Who screamed?" Taylor asked, finding it uncharacteristic of the two girls.

"Jamie 3 did." Jamie grumbled as the other two Jamies disappeared back into his body.

"What are you doing scaring us like that? Aren't you supposed to be with the boys?"

"Ray and Sam locked me in a closet." He stated.

"Well, Ah guess we can call the guys to come pick you up." Rogue snorted, grabbing Jamie's shoulder with her gloved hand.

"C'mon."

* * *

"That Little brat!" Ray yelled, mad that he'd ratted them out.

"Guys, we have to act casual. They're about to call us." Scott announced, as Forge switched the screen back to the living room.

* * *

"Jamie! What are you doing here?" Jubilee questioned. She too had gone down the hall in search of the scream.

"I was locked in a closet." Jamie said.

"But he got out and tried to scare us. He tripped, and he was the one who screamed." Wanda explained.

Taylor shook her head. "Boys... Jubilee will you please call Bobby and tell him to come pick the runt up?"

Jubilee nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

Bobby walked alone down the streets of Bayville. People looked at him funny because he was wearing the t-shirt and flannel pants that he slept in. Ignoring the strange looks, he shoved his hands into his pockets thinking until he heard his phone ringing. It was Jubilee's personal ringtone. "Fireflies" by Faith Hill, their song. Bobby snorted and turned off his phone without answering.

* * *

Jubilee looked down at her phone in confusion.

"That's weird, he didn't pick up."

Taylor shrugged. "I'll get Jean to call Scott."

The other three girls left, along with Jamie, but Jubilee stood alone in the hallway.

"Why would he not answer?" She wondered aloud, then sighed.

"Oh well, he's probably just having a good time with the other guys." She shoved the phone back into her pocket and went back to the living room.

* * *

**Please read and Review guys!**


	4. Childish Cuteness and Flames

**Title-Kitty's Slumber Party**

**Author-IvyCreed6**

**Editor-Sotsumi**

**Ideas- falco no miko**

**Disclaimer- I own The WHAT Team and that's it.**

**Chapter Four-Childish Cuteness and Flames**

* * *

"Hello?" Scott answered picking up his phone and doing his best to not know who it was.

"OH Jean! How's everything?" He asked then nodded his voice gaining an edge of seriousness. "Alright I'll go pick him up I'll see you in a few."

He snapped his cell phone shut and headed towards the door.

"Don't tell them we're watching them!" Lance commanded this received a glare from Scott.

"Shut it Alvers, I'm not inane."

"Sure, Shades."

* * *

"Alright, Jamie, Scott is on his way to pick you up right now." Jean announced.

"AW! Can't we do something fun until they get here?" He pleaded, unleashing his secret weapon upon the unsuspecting girls... his puppy eyes.

They knew about all the evil things he'd done; but against the child's cuteness, resistance was futile.

"Sure, Jamie. What do you want to do?" Kitty asked, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Dancing contest!" Jamie yelled, thrusting his fist into the air.

"Ah hate dancing." Rogue objected.

"But, what about that Dracula play?" Kitty asked confused.

"Ah zapped you remember? Ah only did it 'cause you said ah couldn't." Rogue clarified.

"I don't dance." Wanda agreed.

Jamie turned the puppy eyes to both Goths. "Please?"

Wanda and Rogue didn't melt like everyone else had; but they sighed.

"Fine, we'll do your stupid dance contest."

"YAY!"

* * *

"That is not cool! How does the little brat get them to do whatever he wants!" Roberto yelled.

"Childish cuteness." Piotr answered. Which caused everyone to turn.

"You can talk?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Of course he can talk. Piotr just isn't one to waste words. Ask St. John here... John? Uh-oh." Remy paled.

"What? What's wrong?" Ray inquired.

"Well, when St. John disappears it never be a good t'ing."

* * *

While Jamie was busy dragging girls around to dance for the contest, Amara slipped away to use the restroom.

The shadows in the hall didn't bother her. She, unlike some of the other new recruits, had been a part of a team.

She smiled at the memory of beating up punks and taking down a car theft ring.

"I miss those times."

Her thoughts were cut off as somebody grabbed her arms and pulled her into a room. Without thinking, she grabbed the hand flipped the person over her shoulder and grabbed his neck.

"What do you want?" She asked, after recognizing him as Pyro.

"I wanted to talk with you, Sheila." He answered, gagging from her grip on his wind pipe.

Amara raised an eyebrow in question, loosened her grip and allowed him to sit up.

"About what?" She noticed he wasn't wearing the orange suit that contained his flame thrower things ; but a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with flames that almost seemed to match her Pjs.

" Fire."

"Oh what a drastic change."

"Your fire. You can generate it, right?" John asked, his eyes gleaming mischeviously.

"Yeah."Amara nodded, wondering why he was so interested in that.

"Well, Sheila, I can't generate my own fire. That's why I have this thing." He pulled out a small zippo lighter and flicked it open.

The flame began to dance wildly.

"Why are you showing me this?" Amara asked, about ready to yell for somebody to come.

The flame jumped from the lighter and formed a cursive "A" in the air then and heart around it.

Amara blushed deeply glad that the shadows hid the pink in her face.

Suddenly the flames went out and John got to his feet, holding out his hand to help her.

"Let's get outta here, Sheila."

He began pulling her towards the window that he'd entered through.

"Wait! I can't go out. I'm not dressed!" She objected, pulling away from his hand and turning to walk away. John wasn't about to let her leave this time he grabbed her hand in his own. Amara turned around and their eyes met. For a long moment neither of them spoke.

"You look fine... but if your so worried, here." He said softly and handed her a long trench coat. "I stole it from Remy when he wasn't looking. Now let's go!"

Amara pulled on the coat and followed him out the window into the night.

* * *

Jubilee sat alone on the couch still wondering what was wrong with Bobby.

* * *

**Well kiddies please review! I'm going to be gone for a week so I can't post a new chappie till later.**


	5. Kelly, Faith , and the Girl Next Door

**Title-Kitty's Slumber Party**

**Author-IvyCreed6**

**Editor-Sotsumi**

**Ideas- falco no miko**

**Disclaimer- I own The WHAT Team and that's it.**

**Chapter Five- Kelly, Faith , and the Girl Next Door**

* * *

" Thanks for coming to get him Scott we really appreciate you guys giving us a night alone." Kitty said pushing Jamie out the door.

"No problem we'll take good care of him." Scott assured her and lead the younger boy out to his car.

"Well what are we gonna do now?" Kitty asked closing the door and joinign the party again.

"We could sing some more not everyone got a chance." Jinx suggested , she liked to sing.

"Oh you and I can do a duet Jinxy." Taylor announced.

"Sure but 'Mara said that if we sang again she wanted to go first…has anybody seen Amara?"

The girls all looked around for their flame starting friend ; but she was nowhere is sight.

"She might've gotten tired and went to bed." Rahne suggested.

"Yeah that's probably it." Jean agreed.

"All right so I guess Taylor and Jinx can go first."

The two girls whispered for a moment then went to get the discarded michrophones.

"Okay Jinx it's number three." Taylor said handing her friend the CD.

Jinx slid the CD into the player and hit the track button. When the music started Taylor began to sing.

"Small town homecoming queen. She's the star in this scene .There's no way to deny she's lovely .Perfect skin, perfect hair .Perfumed hearts everywhere.Tell myself that inside she's ugly .Maybe I'm just jealous ,I can't help but hate her.  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her"

On the last ling Jinx joined in and they sang the chorus together.

"She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door."

As the second verse started Taylor stopped singing and Jinx got her solo.

"Senior class president. She must be heaven sent .She was never the last one standing .A backseat debutaunt.Everything that you want .Never to harsh or too demanding.Maybe I'll admit it;I'm a little bitter." The two girls exchanged glances and grinned as Taylor joined.

"Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door."

"I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself." Jinx sang.

"I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else." Taylor added.

"She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more." They sang in unison.  
" She's Miss America." Jinx belted "

" and... she's Miss America" Taylor followed  
" I'm just the girl next door..." They finished together.

* * *

"Okay I got three number fours, five number threes, and ten number ones everybody fight for what you want." Pietro announced dropping the bags of fast food onto the beaten up coffee table.

"Has anybody seen where St. John went?" Remy asked for about the millionth time looking around for the pyromaniac.  
"He can't be left alone in this house!" Lance yelled looking around for anything that was on fire. There was no some now hint of anything amiss.

"Maybe he went home. If there isn't anything involving fire he'll leave." Piotr stated supplying them with an answer.

* * *

"Okay It's my turn!" Kitty yelled picking up the michrophone.

"Oh great she'll do country Rogue groaned along with Wanda who wondered why they were still there.

"Yes, I will do country but it's a good song. For somebody who wants to be accepted for who they are all the time you sure are closed minded." Kitty huffed actually suprising Rogue.

Kitty pressed the play button and Jubilee almost startd to cry as she sat there alone on the couch.

"Before you met me I was a fairy princess  
I caught frogs and called them prince  
And made myself a queen  
And before you knew me I'd traveled 'round the world  
And I slept in castles  
And fell in love  
Because I was taught to dream

I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top  
To capture Tinker Bell  
And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye  
But I could always tell

Cause I believe in fairy tales  
And dreamer's dreams  
Like bedsheet sails  
And I believe in Peter Pan  
And miracles, anything I can to get by  
And fireflies

Now before I grew up I saw you on a cloud  
And I could bless myself in your name  
And pat you on your wings  
And before I grew up I heard you whisper so loud  
Well life is hard and so is love  
Child, believe in all these things

I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top  
To capture Tinker Bell  
And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye  
But I could always tell

Cause I believe in fairy tales  
And dreamer's dreams  
Like bedsheet sails  
And I believe in Peter Pan  
And miracles, anything I can to get by . . .  
And fireflies  
And fireflies . . .

Before you met me I was a fairy princess  
I caught frogs and called them prince  
And made myself a queen  
And before you knew me I'd traveled 'round the world  
And I slept in castles  
And fell in love  
Because I was taught to dream."

Kitty sighed and smiled when she was done.

"I love that song." Taylor grinned and she new a lot of other people had to agree.

"Well Faith Hill is one of the best." Kitty added.

"Hey has anybody seen Jubes?" Rahne asked looking around.

"No I haven't seen her since Kitty started." Candice answered scanning the room.

* * *

Jubilee hit the gas on Logan's motorcycle and sped away from the institute.

"I have to find Bobby." She muttered . She felt bad about all those things she'd told the other girls. Sure Bobby wasn't perfect and didn't have a clue but there were reasons she went out with him. He was funny and nice and went he was away from other guys he did pay attention to her.

* * *

The guys saw that Kitty was done and uncovered their ears.

"How can your girlfriend like country?" Todd whined wishing that the tune woulstop echoing inside his head.

"Like country? Heck I didn't even know she could sing!" Lance answered somewhat impressed.

" Been to busy with other things huh?" Pietro questioned smugly raising an eyebrow.

Lance growled and swung his fist at Pietro who of course zipped out of the way.

"Sore subject huh?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Lance yelled jumping at him and they both ran off Lance still following even though he didn't have a chance of catching him.

"He really is the fastest fruit alive…"Kurt muttered making the X-guys laugh.

* * *

"Hey we're out of popcorn we need more snacks!" Tabitha announced motioning to all the empty containers.

"Well , Storm just went shopping befopre she left maybe we could bake something."

"NO!" Chorused all the other girls.

"Besides Kitty, Ororo bought twelve dozen eggs for the annual egg toss at the children's after school group down town. Not to make cookies."

"Twelve dozen eggs?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow. "Does that give anybody else ideas."

"Actually it does. We haven't payed Mr. Kelly a visit in forever…" Tabitha grinned understanding what Rogue was saying.

"We should pay him a house call." Taylor suggested with a wink.

"Sounds good to me."Rahne agreed.

"Anything to make this more exciting." Wanda nodded.

The girls headed towards the kitchen to get the eggs when the doors slammed shut.

"Jean!" Kitty yelled. "Stop it."

"NO! YOU CAN'T EGG HIS HOUSE! AND YOU CAN'T USE THE 100 ROLLS OF TOILET PAPER IN THE UPSTAIRS CLOSET OR THE TOOTHPASTE TUBES!"

Wanda waved her hand and the doors opened and they entered the hall closeing the doors so that Jean couldn't stop them.

"Okay we'll split up into groups. Wanda , Tabitha and Rogue, go get the tooth paste and toilet paper. "Rahne, Kitty , and Taylor go get the eggs." Candice ordered her leadership taking over once more.

"AND YOU CAN'T STEAL LOGAN'S SECRET STASH OF JOLLEY RANCHERS!" Jean yelled through the doors.

" Me , Tsu and Jinx will go get the Jolley Ranchers." She finshed.

* * *

Read and Review! 


	6. Kelly,Manly Games, and FakeOut MakeOut

**Title-Kitty's Slumber Party**

**Author-IvyCreed6**

**Editor-Sotsumi**

**Ideas- falco no miko and Auntie L**

**Disclaimer- I own The WHAT Team and that's it.**

**Notes from the Author:** _Sorry it took so long guys. So much stuff has been happening lately. My grandfather died and my cousin got married and I haven't had much time to concentrate on my stories. Now school will be comingand I can do nothing but think of this…lolz._

**Chapter Six- Kelly, Manly Games, and Fake-out Make-out**

* * *

"JINXY GO LONG!" Taylor yelled chuncking a roll of toilet paper in the other girl's direction and The blonde caught it zooming around the roof wrapping the house in charmin narrowly missing a large tree.

"Hey watch out you can't get hurt!" Nemisis yelled putting her hands on her hips as she hovered in the air.

Jinx regained her balance still trying to get used to the power of flight. "Hey this is harder than it looks." She snapped.

Nemisis laughed. "Well babe, I fly everyday and yeah it is harder than it looks."

The group of girls was busy working on trashing the outside of Kelly's house.

"My tongue is dry…." Rahne said sticking her tongue out as Kitty place yet another Jolley Rancher on Kelly's expensive car. Almost all the windows were covered in the colorful candies they'd also purchased bologna at Albertsons and were sticking it all over the car which would peel the paint if left long enough.

Candice however was not present due to the fuss she'd made at Albertsons.

**One Hour Earlier**

"Ooh, my little hungry one, hungry one  
Open up a package of my bologna  
Ooh, I think the toast is done, the toast is done  
Top it with a little of my bologna  
Never gonna stop, eat it up  
Such a tasty snack I always eat too much, then throw up  
But I'll soon be back for my, my, my, yi, yi, woo  
M-m-m-my bologna!" Candice yelled loudly holding up the packages of meat in the air.

"SHUT UP CANDICE!" Emilee yelled smacking the brunette upside the head yet she persisted as people began to stare at them. The Ace reporter was oblivious to this.

"Spreadin' on the mustard now, show me how  
Spread it on a little of this bologna  
Hopin' that we don't run out, don't run out  
If we do I'm sure that I'll miss bologna  
Never gonna stop, eat it up  
Such a tasty snack I always eat too much, then THROW UP!"

"Oh my gosh Shut up Mallet or I'll to our world grab mullet toad boy and let him get you." Nemisis yelled covering her ears attempting to block out the noise in vain.  
"But I'll soon be back for my, my, my, yi, yi, woo! M-m-m-my bologna M-m-m-my bologna!" Candice still screamed the burped extremely loud in the face of the manager of Albertsons.

"Goin' to the market now, market now  
I'm the city's biggest bologna buyer Walkin' down the shopping isles, shopping isles Filling up my basket with Oscar Meyer!"  
The manager blinked wishing her could cover his nose with out it being rude. "Excuse me miss but you'll have to stop singing or you need to leave the store."

Candice "Hey I'm allowed to sing! It's my right!"

"Yes, and it's also our right to refuse service to anybody we wish." The manager remarked crossing his arms.

"YOU JUST SAY THAT BECAUSE I'M WHITE!" Candice yelled and the manager stared. He was rather pasty.

"Now, I will continue singing."

"If you do Then I'll call the cops."

"Never gonna stop, eat it up  
Such a tasty snack I always eat too much, then throw up  
But I'll soon be back for my, my, my, yi, yi, woo  
M-m-m-m-m-m-m-my, my, my, yi, yi, woo  
M-m-m-my bologna  
M-m-m-my bologna  
M-m-m-my bologna  
M-m-m-my bologna! BOLOGNA!" She repeated the song several times before the cops arrived takign her around the arnms dragging her away.  
"HEY YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT OF HERE! ALBERTSON'S IS MY STORE!"

The girls we laughing uncontrollably watching as the boys in blue took their friend away.

"ALBERTSON'S IT'S YOUR STORE!" Emilee and Jinx sang between giggles.

"BUT NOT HER'S!" Taylor yelled and Candice howled as she realized her friends wouldn't help her.

**Present  
**

Despite the fact Candice was gone and most of their leadership had disappeared the pranks were coming along nicely.

Kelly's house looked like an dead Egyptian. They had dipped the toilet paper in a mixture of toothpaste and water making it so that the paper would harden and make it difficult to clean up.

The rest of the tooth paste had been used to spread all over the house's windows and the car was covered beginning to look like a car in some sort of art festivel parade.

Nemisis landed on the pavement not wanting to land on the grass for fear of hurting herself from the hundreds of plastic forks they'd stabbed into the dirt.

Rogue pulled out several cartons of eggs and grinned mischeviously taking and egg out and threw it at the house. The egg hit the top of the roof and exploded staining the shingles.

Everybody else took some eggs and began chunking them at the house.

Nemisis grabbed one and smiled. "I've always wanted to do this." She cocked her arm back and threw the egg sending it flying over the house and landing on one three streets down.

"Oops…."

"Gosh woman control your powers!" Emilee commanded since Candice wasn't there to do so.

They all seemed to find this amusing.

"By the way…We all know that Emilee controls water and that Taylor has strength, fligth, and force sheilds…but..Jinx…You don't seem to have a limit…what are your powers exactly?" Kitty asked throwing an egg it fell short and hit the door. Which seemed to work just fine.

"Well…." Jinx began and then drifted into a long explanation similar to one that Emilee herself had earlier.  
"I am an empath, I can channel peoples emotions and feel them myself; as well as channeling their powers so I can control them. It works with powers mostly controlled by the mind but if I'm close enough to a person and their emotions are strong enough then I can do more, such as flight with Taylor…she's always extremely emotional. Such an emo…."

"Em-Os …the only cereal that understands you." Emilee said to herself softly.

An egg then hit Jinx in the face. "I am so not emo…now I have to go cry, cut myself, and write bad poetry!" Taylor pouted dramatically. (note: I know not all emo people are like this I hang out with quite a few of them. It's just a joke.)

"I wonder what they guys are doing…." Tabitha said aloud tossing the final egg at the house and the girls sighed looking at their handy work.

"It's so beautiful…" Wana and Rouge said at once.

* * *

"OH NO! IT CAN'T BE! I'M STILL STUCK IN THE MOLASSES SWAMP!" Ray yelled getting way too into the game.

"Suck it up you big baby." Sam snapped angry that he was still stuck on a dotten square.

Roberto drew a card and his face lit up "ALRIGHT QUEEN FROSTINE!" He moved his colored character forward. "She is such a babe."

The boys playing Candy Land looked at him.

"You're gay now.."T oad said blinking his yellow eyes at the South American boy.

"I'm not gay just because I said the truth." Roberto defended  
" I mean, that sounds ga- I just want you to know this is like the first conversation of like three conversations that leads to you being gay. Like... there's this and then in a year it's like, "Oh you know, I kinda wanna, ya know, get back out there but I think I like guys" and then there's the big, "Oh I'm I'm a g-gay guy now".  
**"** You're gay for thinking of that."  
**"** I'm like gay for saying that?" Todd asked  
**"** You know how I know you're gay? " Roberto said his temper flaring.  
**"** How? How do you know I'm gay? " Todd and Roberto completely forgot about the game and all the other two boys could do was watch while they argued.  
**"** Because you wore a purple knitted sweater to school…That you made yourself!" Roberto yelled one-upping the toad boy.  
**"** You know how I know you're gay? You just told us that You don't want to have sex until you're married." Taod said referring to a comment he'd made earlier.

"That's not gay that's smart!" Roberto snapped crossing his arms.  
**"** You know how I know that you're gay?"  
" How? Cuz you're gay? and you can tell who other gay people are."  
**"** You know how I know you're gay?" Todd repeated.  
**"** How?" Roberto challenged raising an eyebrow.  
"You like Canada!" (note: to all my Canadians…I'm sorry for the cheap shot.)

"You'd better not let Logan hear you mock Canada. Or." Roberto made a snikt noise and waved his fist around as if he had claws. "Toad Kabobs."

"You two are both gay." Sam and Ray said in unison.

"All fo' you are gay fo' playin tha game." Remy said tossing a card into a metal trash can and smirking softly as it blew up sending smoke black smoke into the air. (note:I'm sorry if the accent is horrid.)

Meanwhile in another room in the house The rest of the boys were playing a much more mature and competitive game. Many during this game are redused to tears and are never the same again

"At Last!" Scott thrust his fist into the air dramatically. "I can finally say that I am the only one who has yet to have THE BLACK RING!"

Piotr, Pietro, and Kurt looked at him with a mixture of horror and envy.

"Shut up Scott you still need to get the ring , bracelet, and the crown before you win!" Pietro said pounding his fist on the table causing the pink costume jewelry that adorned his ears and wrist to swing. " WHILE I ONLY NEED THE RING AND CROWN!"

Lance walked in holding a can of Dr. Pepper. He glanced down at the Pretty Pretty Princess box and shook his head. "I have to go, the lack of testosterone in the room disturbes me."

"Don't you wanna be a Pretty Pretty Princess?" Pietro questioned.

"No." Lanced answered.

"I SHALL BE THE PRETTIEST PRINCESS OF THEM ALL!" Scott yelled.

"I wouldn't want to be a Princess." Forge stated entering the room. "In a constitutional Monarchy Parliament has all the power…."

Everyone blinked for a moment then turned away ignoring him completely.

"Didn't you bring any manly games?" Lance asked Piotr who was sitting there quietly.

"Hm?" Piotr asked looking up revealing that he was wearing blue earrings. Lance shuddered.

"Manly games like, Risk, Battle Ship, MasterMind!"

"We burned Mastermind." Remy said entering the room. "As for the others Magneto and Sabertooth have them. Dey went on some sort of retreat for crazed people trying to take over de world. De games are standard issue." Remy explained as it were prefectly normal for a bunch of crazies to do bonding exersizes and the such. The image of Magneto doing the trust fall with a bunch of villans was actually quite amusing to the group and they would later look back on it fondly and chuckle to themselves. For now they shrugged it off.

* * *

Jubilee's hair whipped aroudn her as she sped down the road. There were very few cars on the road due to it being late at night.

'_What if he…no that's impossible he couldn't have heard what I said..so why?'_

She wondered the depressed feeling creeping through her. _'What if he has another girl friend?What if he's with her right now while I am out here looking for him?'_

The stinging of tears filled her eyes and she blinked them away. This wasn't a time fro crying she had to be strong. She couldn't break down….

* * *

Bobby sighed sitting on his bench in the park very much aware that a hobo was eyeing him to see if he had a chance of taking it. The hobo had yet to make his move so Bobby thought he was safe fro the time being. He rubbed his hands together to keep them from getting cold.

Why would Jubilee say things like that? He sighed holding his headin his hands. Why wouldn't she say things like that? He was horrible to her. He had an amazing, beautiful girlfriend who put up with him. He should've know she would get tired of it when he didn't treat her right.

"I'm so stupid!"

* * *

"So what are you only crazy and stuff during fights?" Amara asked confused as John continued to drag her.

"I suppose you could say that. Around the guys I have a reputation to be a little wacko. Arund you…I can be anything right?" Pyro asked seriosuly and Amara blinked.

'_This guys is seriously messed up Why would you act insane?'_

"Where are we going?" Amara asked aloud.

"To a place…." John answered. Amara rolled her eyes wondering why she didn't just blast him with some flames and run away._ 'Because he controls fire duh…' _She thought turning her head and her eyes widened because at the stop light they were by was a car…full of the X-girls.

"Crap, they're gonna see me.…" She said grabbing John shoulder and turned him around pushing him against the lght pole and pressing her lips against his.

"Hey guys is that Amara?" Rahne asked pointing towards the girl making out with the guy on the sidewalk.

"There is no way Amara would do that." Kitty said staring.

"Yeah, Besides Amara doesn't have a boy friend remember?" Rogue added.

The light turned green and they started forwards again and Rahne glanced back once more. "I could've sworn…"

Amara opened one eye and saw that the car was gone and pulled away sighing. "Fake-out Make-out sorry my friends would've seen us and…"

"I get it Sheila" John shrugged they looked at each other for a long moment. Amara bit her lip blushing slightly. "Sorry…" She aplogized again.Joh raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"Nothing to apologize for Sheila. I enjoyed it just as much as you did…"

* * *

_Read and Review!_


End file.
